Conventionally, a guide for a timing chain for valves in an automotive engine is made of a metallic arm 20 which is either fixed or pivotably mounted with a rubber shoe 21 adhesively bonded thereto, as shown in FIG. 15. The shoe 21 being made of rubber, the conventional chain guide has the following drawbacks:
1. Rubber lacks heat-resistant property; and when the temperature of environment reaches as high as 120 degrees centigrade, it is liable to be damaged by the chain C.
2. Rubber also lacks mechanical strength; and the guiding walls 23 are susceptible to damage by the chain C as illustrated in FIG. 17.
3. With the passage of time, the rubber shoe 21 is likely to be delaminated from the arm 20.